conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockington
Rockington is the capital and largest city of The Waves, and serves as the cultural, financial, and commercial centre of the islands History Etymology Rockington takes its name from Captain William Rockington (1570 – 1621) an English naval captain, known as the Father of The Waves. The Agian Creole name for the City is Swol'ona o’ty Wai’beny meaning "Swallower of the Sea" in reference to Rockington Harbour. Early history Chiefdom Era British Administration Independence Nineteenth century Modern history Geography Cityscape Architecture Boroughs Rockington is subdivided into thirteen boroughs: Central Rockington Main article: Central Rockington Central Rockington comprises the central portion of Rockington and is the city's most densely populated borough. Lancaster Square, named for Captain James Lancaster, is a public square in Central Rockington, where the two main shopping thoroughfares of Fairfax Street and Rockington Boulevard intersect. This is the official centre of the city, signified by the grand statute of Captain Rockington, with his wife, Miori, and two infant sons. The boroughs characteristics include a high density built environment, high land values, an elevated daytime population and a concentration of regionally, nationally and internationally significant organisations and facilities. Central Rockington is the cultural and administrative centre of Rockington and contains the headquarters of many national and multinational corporations, as well as the three colleges of city’s largest university. Downtown Rockington Main article: Downtown Rockington Downtown Rockington is Rockington’s primary business district, as well as a diverse residential neighborhood. It is the location of many government offices. Downtown Rockington is often described as the financial centre of the Indian Ocean. The borough is home to main campus of Rockington New University and The Waves School of Business Westside Village Main article: Westside Village Westside Village comprises the western portion of the inner city of Rockington. This ethnically diverse, densely populated neighborhood is notable as the home of the Agian film industry. South Rockington Main article: South Rockington South Rockington comprises the southern portion of the city of Rockington. It is the location of the National Football Stadium. North Rockington Main article: North Rockington North Rockington is a borough that comprises the northern portion of the city of Rockington. West Rockington Main article: West Rockington West Rockington comprises the western portion of the city of Rockington and is home to Rockington International Airport. Rockington Heights Main article: Rockington Heights Rockington Heights is an affluent suburb of Rockington. Rockington Hills Main article: Rockington Hills Rockington Hills is an affluent hillside neighbourhood positioned between Rockington and St Agia National Park. This wealthy neighborhood is primarily known for its concentration of large houses and for its famous residents. Upper Rockington Main article: Upper Rockington Upper Rockington is situated between Central and North Rockington. This is the historical government district of the city. Lower Rockington Main article: Lower Rockington Lower Rockington is situated between Central and South Rockington. The borough is home to the Institute of Agian Studies. Bay Area Main article: Bay Area Bay Area is situated in the north of Rockington, including the northern section of coastline. The borough is home to a satellite campus of Rockington New University. * Northport Rockington Beach Main article: Rockington Beach Rockington Beach is situated in the south of Rockington, including the southern section of coastline. * Southport China Town Main article: China Town China Town, situated between Central and South Rockington, was officially recognised as a borough in 1895 after an initial small influx of Chinese settlers congregated south of Downtown Rockington during the First and Second Opium Wars that ultimately resulted in the decline of the Qing dynasty. At present, the district is commercial centre for Chinese and other Asian businesses and is home to the largest East Asian populous of the city. Climate The isolation and location of the islands give a microclimate specific to The Waves, with two seasons. The Waves, enjoys a mild tropical maritime climate with persistent trade winds blowing throughout the year. Mean summer temperature is 27.6 °C (81.7 °F) and mean winter temperature is around 23.1 °C (73.6 °F). January to March are the hottest months and August is the coolest month. The wettest month is February; September and October are the driest months. Cyclones may arise from November to April, however, the islands are rarely hit. Parks National parks State parks City parks Military installations Demographics Population density Race and ethnicity Religion Income Economy City economic overview Wall Street Silicon Alley Tourism Media and entertainment Human resources Education and scholarly activity Primary and secondary education Higher education and research Public library system Public health Rockington Hospitals Agency (RHA), operates the public hospitals and clinics in Rockington, under the control of the Agian Health Service (AHS). Rockington Central Hospital is a government-operated hospital in Central Rockington. Smythe Street General Hospital is a government-operated hospital in West Rockington Middeton Street Children’s Hospital is a government-operated paediatric hospital in Lower Rockington. Southport Emergency Centre is a hospital for trauma cases in the Southport area of Rockington. The Agian Cardiovascular Centre is the primary hospital for heart surgery and shares a site with Rockington Central Hospital in Central Rockington. The hospital has recently opened a hotel for the patients' families. Rockington Hills Sanctuary Hospital is a major psychiatric hospital on the outskirts of Rockington Hills. Public safety Police and law enforcement Policing in Rockington, is provided by the San Agia Police Service, overseen by the Waves National Police Service (WNPS), the Policing arms of the Agian Home Forces. The Chief Superintendent of San Agia is Samuel Luigi Shellito. The Agian Transport Police are responsible for police services on Rockington Metro system. Policing of the city's waterways is provided by The National Sea Patrol (NSP) commanded by Patrol Commandant, Fabio Gago. The NSP are tasked with maritime law enforcement operations, with jurisdiction in both domestic and international waters and again operate under the Agian Home Forces. The Waves National Police Service (WNPS) is the civilian national police force responsible for law enforcement in The Waves. The WPNS has significant responsibilities such as co-ordinating and leading on counter-terrorism matters and protection of senior parliamentary figures, excluding that of the President, who is guarded by a personal army unit - The Presidential Guard or The ‘Paulets’. Firefighting Culture and contemporary life Arts Performing arts Visual arts Cuisine Parades Accent and dialect Sports Transportation Rapid transit Rail The Rockington subway is rapid mass transit railway network serving the city of Rockington. The subway opened in 1993, when construction of Line 1 was completed, which served the Central and Downtown boroughs of Rockington. The network has since expanded to 8 lines, serving 63 stations. Buses Air Ferries Taxis and trams Streets and highways River crossings Environment Environmental impact reduction Water purity and availability Environmental revitalization Government and politics Government Politics Notable people